The present invention relates to a control valve for a hydraulic vehicle power steering system, and more specifically to a hydromechanical apparatus for resisting actuation of a power steering control valve.
A known power steering system is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,819,545. This power steering system includes a control valve assembly having coaxial inner and outer valve members. A plurality of balls are disposed between a cam surface formed on the outer valve member and a cam surface on an annular force transmitting ring which is pressed against the balls by a spring. Under the influence of pressurized hydraulic fluid acting on the force transmitting ring, the balls and cam surfaces cooperate to resist relative rotation between the valve members.